Cross my heart
by kaoru tsukihana
Summary: Eriol and Tomoyo have been bestfriends for a long time, but Tomoyo is actually in love with him. While Eriol is a lovesick fool, when he gets dumped Tomoyo is there to comfort him. soon he finds himself falling deeply in love with Tomoyo. But... (e+t)
1. Prologue

Author's note: konnichiwa minna-san, as you can see this is my new fic. The ending song of Ayashi No Ceres inspires the title. It's an e+t and maybe some s+s. but anyways this fic is dedicated ALL THE READERS OF cELESTIAL LOVE (NOTE: THIS FIC iSN'T CONNECTED TO cELESTIAL LOVE), hope ya like it. On with the fic. 8-) 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

****

Cross my heart

Prologue

__

Eriol's POV

I looked up to the sky. The blue sky was darkening. Some raindrops start to fall, getting my face and lenses wet. I took my lenses off and placed it in my pocket. The drizzle started to get heavier, I dare not move from the spot I was sitting. I remember the time when you found me soaked in the rain, you scolded me again and again. You were very worried then. I wonder if you found me here in the park, soaked again, would you care? Of course you would, I'm your best friend after all. But maybe sometimes I wish you would treat me like your lover. I'm so silly how can I think of such things. You already have a boyfriend I remember. Back to the part if you find me here. 

Would you take me home and cook my favorite soup? 

Would you care to tuck me safely in bed like you did before? 

Would you love me as a lover and not your best friend?

Questions I know what the answer were when I knew that you loved me. Now I'm at lost. 

Why? 

Because you love someone else. 

Maybe if I returned your feelings before maybe you would return it now. I'm talking nonsense here; I don't even have the guts to tell you how much you mean to me. I know I should tell you, but I'm scared I might lose you. I know I should be honest to my feelings like you were. Still… maybe I'm brave as you claimed. Maybe I'm charming like you said I was that if I used my charm on my crush she would fall in love with me, but if I used it on you would you? Would you fall in love with me? Maybe I'm the all-powerful half Reincarnation of Clow Reed. However, I also have weaknesses. I'm weak against you. Whenever you smile, my knees feel weak. When you are close, I feel dizzy just smelling your sweet scent. Your eyes are like the most beautiful jewels in the world and no jewel in the world can compete against them. Your beautiful, angelic voice lulls me into sleep no artist in the world can match you. I just wish that you would love me again. Maybe if that guy would have not come. Maybe you would still be mine. Nevertheless, if that guy never came my feelings for you will not be awakened. So maybe if he never came nothing could've changed. You would still be my best friend. I would not be found here sitting in the rain. Reminiscing.

Everything changed when he came that day, that day 3 months ago….

Author's note: Ha, ha! I know a cliffhanger. Hope ya all loved the prologue, coz I sure did enjoy writing it I'm sure you all know who Eriol is pertaining to except the guy. Please r+r I would really appreciate it!


	2. What we were before

Author's notes: Minna-san arigato for all the r+r. I'm so glad all of you liked the first chapter of my fic. Anyways I will be inserting some excerpts from the song Cross my heart in the other chapters and in this chapter Weiss Kruez (Thanks Kyte Aura) Beautiful Alone. I edited this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or Beautiful Alone

Legend:

"talking"

__

'thoughts'

Eriol's thoughts

****

Excerpts

Cross my heart

What we were before

__

Only bitter words exist ---

That's what this city always reflects,

(But) people just pass by…

We'd collapse if we'd just believe,

Clutching only this anxiety…

But if you'll just be here,

I will not let you go…

It was a normal day. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Just plain old day, or so I thought…

It was the beginning of classes. Tomoyo and I was heading to school…

"We have classes again" Tomoyo sighed _'I'm going to suffer again'_

"What's so bad about it?" Eriol asked confused

"You're just happy, because you're going to see your crush again" Tomoyo replied _'And that means I'm going to see a lovesick fool again, but then again I'm also a lovesick fool' _she thought sighing 

"What are you sighing about?" Eriol asked

"Nandemonai, hurry up I don't want to be late" Tomoyo replied

Eriol looked at her confused before catching up with her.

"I wonder what are teachers will be like?" Tomoyo asked

"I don't know" Eriol replied

Tomoyo looked at Eriol irritated "How come all your replies are like that?" Tomoyo asked irritated

"Like what?" Eriol asked

Tomoyo sighed "Nandemonai"

_We were about to cross the street, when Tomoyo stumbled on a pebble she didn't see. And she bumped to a guy who came from the other direction._

"Tomoyo watch out!" Eriol exclaimed

Tomoyo shrieked falling on top of a guy

"Gomen" Tomoyo apologized to the guy, while standing up

"Iie daijoubu" The guy replied, "You should be more careful next time"

Eriol approached both of them "Tomoyo daijoubu?" 

"I'm fine," Tomoyo replied "daijoubu?" she asked the guy

"I'm fine" the guy replied

The guy was as tall as Eriol; he has bluish hair and golden eyes

"Are you new here?" Tomoyo asked

"Hai, I'm Sukitaki Kei" He replied offering a handshake

"I'm Daidouji Tomoyo and this is Hiiragizawa Eriol" Tomoyo introduced shaking his hand.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Daidouji-san, Hiiragizawa-san" Kei said 

Eriol smiled shaking Kei's hand too "Same to you too"

"I can see you will go to our school too," Tomoyo said eyeing his clothing

Kei smiled "I guess so"

"Well we better get going, we don't want to be late don't we" Eriol said

Tomoyo smiled "ikuwayo" she said pulling both Kei and Eriol's hands

__

'She's so stunning' Kei thought looking at Tomoyo

Eriol smirked seeing this _'Tomoyo-chan and Sukitaki-san will be a good couple_

I thought they were perfect for each other then, but now I'm dieing of jealousy

"There she is" Eriol whispered to Tomoyo "isn't she beautiful?"

Tomoyo sighed as she listened to Eriol's comments about Aya _'I wish he would to talk about me like that'_ she thought _'but what can I do he is my best friend'_

"Hey!" Kei greeted

Tomoyo smiled "Hi Sukitaki-san!" 

Eriol was still engrossed on watching Aya, that he didn't notice Kei 

"Oh don't mind him, he's obsess with Kimitsu-san" Tomoyo said

"I can see" Kei replied "by the way drop the formalities, I'm not used to it"

Tomoyo giggled, "Sure Kei-san, you can call me Tomoyo too"

Kei smiled "I'd like that Tomoyo-san" he replied

That's when Eriol noticed Kei "Oh hi Sukitaki-san, I can see that you and my friend here are doing good"

Kei smiled "Tomoyo-san is nice" 

The bell rang, "well I better get going" Kei said (A/N: they aren't classmates)

"Sure see ya later!" Eriol and Tomoyo said in chorus

As Tomoyo and Eriol headed towards class, Eriol teased Tomoyo

"Wow both of you are already on first name basis," Eriol said

"Why jealous?" Tomoyo asked

"Why should I be?" Eriol replied

Tomoyo smiled "Because we weren't like that before"

Eriol grinned, "So tell me do you like him?" 

"He's nice" Tomoyo replied simply

"Do you have feelings for him?" Eriol asked 

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow "Unlike you I need to get to know a person first before I become obsess with him"

"What are you trying to imply, that I'm easy?" Eriol asked

__

'No you're not' Tomoyo thought "No of course you're not it's just that I think what the inside matters not the outside"

"I don't get you" Eriol said

Tomoyo smiled "you will someday"

__

I finally got what Tomoyo meant. When I got to know Aya. And she's right.

Author's notes: That's it, hope you liked it. Don't worry I'll try to update as soon as possible. Until then, don't forget to r+r! Ja! 


	3. Truth

Author's note: I'm sorry I didn't now what happened in the last chapter. I promise I'll make this better. Thanks anyway for the r+r

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and Beautiful alone

****

Cross my heart

Truth

__

Chased by this tickling clock,

But today I'll forget everything ---

(For) I'll go on living...

I'm so dumb sometimes. I expect Tomoyo to be considerate on my feelings, when I didn't even care about hers. I remember everything so clear. That day, that day Tomoyo told me her feelings....

"I'm guessing that you like someone," Eriol said mischievously

Tomoyo blushed "What are you talking about? How can I like someone?" Tomoyo defended 

"I can see that you are quite defensive" Eriol replied smirking evilly

"Huh?! Of course not!" Tomoyo said quickly

Eriol looked up to the sky "You know I can see through you, you can't lie to me" Eriol said softly

'You can't see my feelings' Tomoyo thought "And what are you trying to say?" Tomoyo asked

"Who's the lucky guy" Eriol asked straightly 

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow "you're too straightforward" Tomoyo said

"Come on, tell me" Eriol pleaded, with puppy eyes

'Always that look he knows I can't resist it, but...' Tomoyo thought sighing

"Are you going to tell me?" Eriol asked happily

"No, not a chance" Tomoyo replied

Eriol pouted "Come on you gotta tell me, I told you bout Aya" 

"Are you that close already?" Tomoyo asked

"I'm dreaming about it" Eriol replied

Tomoyo sighed 'I can't tell him'

__

I continued pursuing Tomoyo, but to no avail, I didn't succeed..... 

"Tomoyo-chan! Eriol-kun!" a shrill voice shouted

Eriol and Tomoyo turned around to see who was shouting. They both smiled, it was Sakura with Syaoran trailing shortly behind.

"Sakura-chan, Li-kun!" Tomoyo shouted back waving

Sakura and Syaoran caught up with them

"Hey what are both of you talking about?" Sakura asked

"I was just pursuing Tomoyo on telling me who her crush is" Eriol replied

Sakura and Syaoran raised an eyebrow and looked at Tomoyo who was looking around.

"You're such a baka" Syaoran said

"Syaoran-kun" Sakura chided

"Fine fine, Gomen" Syaoran growled

"You're forgiven" Eriol replied smiling triumphantly

__

Both Sakura and Syaoran knew about Tomoyo's feelings, but thought it would be nicer if Tomoyo said it herself.

"Oh I should get going now, I plan on cooking tonight" Tomoyo said

They looked at Tomoyo weirdly

"Why the heck would you cook, when you have maids" Eriol asked

"I..uh...Okasa is home tonight...dakara.." Tomoyo tried explaining

"Oh" All three of them said

"Ok I better get going ja!" Tomoyo said walking away slowly 

"Ok ja!" all three of them said

__

I realized that Tomoyo was just avoiding the question. But she was forced to tell me anyway shortly....

"Tomoyo-chan you should've told him?!" Sakura shouted on the phone

"Demo Sakura you know how hard it is" Tomoyo replied

"You've just got to tell him before it's too late" Sakura said

"It's already way too late" Tomoyo replied sadly looking out the window

Sakura sighed "I know Tomoyo but he just need to know" she said softly

Tomoyo sighed "I guess so..."

"So does that mean you're going to tell him?" Sakura asked

"Do I have a choice?" Tomoyo asked

Sakura smiled "No"

__

That night Tomoyo called me. She asked me to meet her at the park. She said she was going to tell me something important. And that was her feelings..

"Tomoyo what's so important, that can't wait till tomorrow?" Eriol asked

Tomoyo took a deep breathe in "I need to tell you, that I....I..." 

"I what?" Eriol asked impatiently

"I think I'm in love with you" Tomoyo replied 

"Is this some kind of joke?" Eriol asked his eyes wide

Tomoyo's eyes turned misty "No I'm serious, cross my heart" she said sincerely

"I'm sorry Tomoyo but I don't feel the same you know that and besides you're not yet sure of your feelings" Eriol said softly

Tears started to fall slowly down Tomoyo's cheeks. She looked down, so her violet tresses hid her eyes. Eriol held her hand, but she pulled them away. Muttering some lame excuse, she started to run she ran as fast as she could, not even caring where she arrived. She just wanted to get away from Eriol as far as possible.

__

Tomoyo was so dreary, and what. I even wanted her to deny her feelings. And now I just want her to love me again like she did before...

You and my loneliness

Weighs down on me like a kiss,

And we start to notice that pain ---

That beautiful parting taking over, I think...

Author's note: There it's all done, I mean the chapter. Do you know how hard to put my story together? Oh well please don't forget to r+r, ja! 

__ ****


	4. You and Me

Author's note: gomen if I didn't update for a long time our computer was not functioning well so... anyways I better get on with the story. Thanx for the reviews by the way! I also skipped a verse.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

****

Cross my heart

Me and You

__

Only this passionate night

Understands certainly the shadow of love...

(With) the moon guiding us, we float away...

It's been quite a while now but all I can hear is silence. I'm quite soaked now, but nothing happens. I looked up to the sky hoping to see something. Nothing. 

"Baka" someone murmured softly, "it's raining what do you expect to see? Stars?"

I looked at the source of the voice, only to find an angel "Tomoyo..."

Tomoyo looked at me with concern "didn't I told you not to stay under the rain" she said shielding me from the rain.

I looked down, I can't even fulfill a promise.

I heard Tomoyo sigh "Let's go I don't want to get you sick"

I stood up; this is what exactly happened before. She came for me...

As we walked, there's a comfortable silence between us; we reached her house in no time.

"So tell me who dumped you again?" Tomoyo asked, when I came into the kitchen, with dry clothes.

I sat on a chair, as she placed a bowl of soup infront of me "Arigato"

"Nobody dumped me...yet" I replied 

"hmm... why don't you stay for the night" Tomoyo said standing up

I looked up at her "Honto?" 

"It's raining cats and dogs outside, so I'm going to offer hospitality" she replied while looking outside the window.

I smiled 'it was just like this'

"what are you so happy about?" Tomoyo asked raising an eyebrow

"uhh... nandemonai" I answered frantically

Tomoyo smiled "well finish the soup while I go fix the room you're going to stay"

I nodded as she walked away. I sighed, what's happening now brings back so many memories...

__

It happened on a rainy day like this, dark clouds covered the sun, and little by little tiny droplets of water started to fall. It had been a very bad day for me a very hard day...

As Tomoyo frantically looked for Eriol, she started to wonder what happened. She recently got a call from Nakuru asking her if Eriol was with her.

'Damn, Eriol where are you?' she thought as she stopped infront of the park 'maybe he's here'

Tomoyo looked around the park to find Eriol staring at the ground as if it was the most amazing thing he has seen.

"Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo called out

Eriol looked up his eyes dull "Tomoyo-chan what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you" Tomoyo replied shielding him from the rain

"Why?" Eriol murmured

"nani?" Tomoyo asked

"why do you care so much?" Eriol asked looking straight into her eyes

"because I'm your bestfriend, that's why" Tomoyo replied

"After what I said? How can it mean as if nothing to you?" Eriol asked

Tomoyo looked at him not knowing what to say "look Eriol" she started cupping his face with her hands. "I care because I'm your friend and no matter what happens I will still be your friend" she said 'even if it breaks my heart'

Eriol suddenly hugged her tightly. Tomoyo was a little taken aback about what he did (A/N: the umbrella was nowhere to be seen okay, let's just say it slipped out of Tomoyo's hand)

Tomoyo hushed Eriol "Com'on we don't want to be sick, do we?" she picked up the umbrella, then pulled Eriol to his feet.

Eriol nodded as they started to walk towards the direction of Tomoyo's house.

"what happened?" Tomoyo asked

Eriol was staring at the cup of tea in his hand "she dumped me"

Tomoyo sighed "told you so" 

"I just can't believe it" Eriol said

Tomoyo sighed again "why don't you stay for the night, com'on I'll show you your room"

****

Back to the present

"You'll stay here" Tomoyo said opening the door of the room

I smiled softly "this is the room I stayed in before" I said eyeing the room, it has dark blue wallpaper with some matching velvet curtains covering the window.

"this room is specially reserved just for you" Tomoyo said

"Do you promise?" I asked holding out my pinky finger

"I promise" Tomoyo replied hooking up her pinky finger with mine

(A/N: this is based on Eriol's POV, except the flashbacks)

"Now go to sleep" Tomoyo ordered with a smile "Oyasumi"

"Oyasumi" I replied before she closed the door.

__

She promised me something too in this room

"You'll stay in this room" Tomoyo said sitting down on the bed

Eriol sat beside her "Arigato for letting me stay"

Tomoyo stood up "Well if you need something, I'm just in the next room" 

Eriol stood up too and hugged her "Promise me you'll care for me forever" he said holding up his pinky

"I promise" she replied hooking her pinky with his

__

She had been true to her word, but before I knew it, I was in love with her...

Trembling in this silent rain

I start looking for that something --- in return

That I'd abandon this love...

Author's note: that's it I'm so happy I finished this chapter already. Anyways I want to dedicate this fic to all my friends reading it and to my friend's cousin, anyways Merry Christmas! 


	5. Dreams show you the way

**Author's note:** Hey I'm sorry I didn't update for a long time. I had to do many things during the last few months. I'm really sorry. Anyways I will be using another song since I didn't feel like using Cross my heart. Anyways on with the story. The song is Break Through from Gravitation.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS and Break Through.   

**Cross my heart**

**Dreams show you the way **

_I want to go falling in love with you; even a furious brake won't stop this,_

_no__ matter who (tries to) stop me now._

_Since it gets stronger every time I hit and am hit by the borders of common sense,_

_I'll climb over the wall and speed up; I can't stop lovin' you._

**Eriol's POV**

                What happened before anyway? I asked myself everything seems perfect before Tomoyo and that guy went out. Whatever crossed Tomoyo's mind that she decided to go out with him. I sighed I was the one who pursued her anyway. I don't want her to be love hung on me. But now who's love hung? Me. I sighed my eyelids were starting to close and my mind started to wander off to dreamland...

**~dream~**

Eriol stared at the couple in front of him. He was starting to get really irritated. The couple acted all lovey dovey and it was really irritating him, they were reminding him of Tomoyo and _Kei. The guy who stole his best friend. Ever since they started dating Tomoyo only spends time with Kei. True, he was the guy who set them up anyway. Before he got dumped he was supportive of them. But after he got dumped and Tomoyo was comforting him so he was slowly falling in love with her. And now since they were out for dinner he was spending a lonely Saturday night watching a movie. But since the two lovers were in front of him he was irritated, so he left..._

Eriol walked around the park. Everything seems perfect. The moon was full, the stars were shining brightly and the flowers were beautiful if only Tomoyo was there everything will be surely perfect. Eriol sighed then he saw her on the bench staring up the sky. Her pale face shining in the moonlight and her amethyst eyes were shining like the stars in the sky. Her hair like the velvet night sky. Eriol stared in awe. He slowly walked up to her.

"Tomoyo?" Eriol asked softly

Tomoyo turned to him "Konbawa Eriol-kun" Tomoyo said softly

"What are you doing here?" Eriol asked sitting next to her

"I was waiting for you" Tomoyo replied 

"Demo why?" Eriol asked

"I wanted to ask you something" Tomoyo replied

"What?" Eriol asked

"Are you in love with me?" Tomoyo asked

Eriol was speechless he didn't know what to say. "I...I...I..." Tomoyo stared at him in wonder

"What?" Tomoyo asked

"....yes..." Eriol replied looking down

"Are you ashamed of it?" Tomoyo asked in confusion

Eriol looked at her in shock "Of course not! Why would I be ashamed of loving you?" 

"Then why don't you tell me?" Tomoyo asked 

Eriol sighed "I... I'm scared of being rejected again" 

Tomoyo suddenly hugged him, which surprised Eriol 

"Well you don't have to be scared cause I love you too..." 

Eriol hugged Tomoyo back "I don't care if I have boyfriend cause you're the one who's always on my mind and heart..." Tomoyo said hugging him tightly 

Eriol sighed 'if only this is real then I would be so happy but no this is only a dream...only a dream....' he thought sadly

The two of them stayed that way. Like there was no tomorrow 

**~end of dream~**

**~Normal POV~**

The sunlight infiltrated the room dark room indicating the end of the storm. Waking Eriol from his sweet slumber. He sighed before sitting up.

"If only it wasn't a dream" Eriol thought sadly 

Unknown to him the one he loves most also dreamt of the same thing...

**~Eriol's POV~**

Why am I feeling sorry for myself? I can make my dreams come true if I try. I shouldn't sit around waiting for something to happen or allow myself to be hurt. I should fight for my love. 

But what if she rejects me?

I took a deep breath. Then it's a risk I'm willing to take. 

_To declare "I love you" to someone from the heart --_

_how__ often can that happen by chance?_

_A moment of a person's life can't be enough time_

_to__ paint over those feelings._

**Author's note:** well that's it hope you liked it. If you don't then I'm sorry. Please review!


End file.
